


дурацкая история без счастливого конца

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Камнем вниз, на дно реки, кругами по воде, и Джонни знает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, Джонни знает, что он проиграет, он уже проиграл, у него никогда не было шансов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дурацкая история без счастливого конца

Flashback ()

{

Это лето – солнце, пойманное в прозрачные занавески, смазанные фото и марафоны Властелина колец днем, когда на улицу лучше не выходить. Это лето – берег океана, волны набегают и отступают вновь, вдыхай-выдыхай, нет, не так, слишком глубоко – падай лицом в воду; это лето – жгучее, терпкое, как текила, которую они пили с горла, обжигая губы, это лето – нытьем от предстоящей разлуки где-то там, где в анатомических справочниках обозначено сердце.   
Джехён закрывает глаза рукой и смотрит на небо. Джонни устало вытягивает ноги и думает, что дальше как-нибудь справится. Он еще не знает, как, но справится. Без Джехёна будет пусто, будет не так, но это не конец света. Все можно пережить – в этом он уверен.   
В конце концов, у него есть Читтапон.  
А пока их трое, и они проводят свое последнее лето вместе, прежде чем Джехён уедет в другую страну, и они друзья (и немного больше, думает Джонни), и – в этом он тоже уверен – у них все будет отлично.

В сумерках ничего почти и не видно, но Джонни всей изнанкой чувствует, как его органы плавятся в кислоте, а ноги становятся ватными. Что-то – инстинкт самосохранения, наверное – кричит ему: «Уходи!»; он просто стоит и смотрит, как лесной зверь смотрит на приманку, отчасти понимая, что это опасно, но голод и жажда сильнее, и с ними непросто справиться.  
Читтапон что-то тихо отвечает Джехёну. Джонни делает шаг назад. У него еще есть возможности уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно, но он медлит.  
Джехён подходит ближе и берет его за руки. Ловушка захлопывается. Джонни разворачивается и возвращается к костру.  
Он не знает, что делать дальше. Впервые в своей жизни совсем не знает.

\- Когда уже закончится эта жара, - Джехён недовольно щурится.   
\- Ты же скоро уезжаешь, - фыркает Джонни. – Вот и забирай лето с собой.  
\- И что будешь делать, если не верну?  
\- Сожалеть не буду.  
\- Вообще-то, - Джехён веткой что-то рисует на песке, - мне нужно будет уехать еще раньше.  
\- Когда? – спрашивает Читтапон, и что-то в его голосе на секунду напрягает Джонни.  
Джехён еще полминуты не отрывает взгляда от песка.   
\- На следующей неделе.

Руки трясутся так, что зажечь сигарету получается только с третьей попытки. Джонни давно уже не курил – примерно с того времени, как Читтапон сказал, что у него аллергия на табачный дым (господи). А привычка носить с собой пачку сигарет осталась. Для таких случаев, видимо.  
Джонни очень быстро затягивается, закашливается и роняет сигарету. Втаптывает ее в землю, пока не накатило то состояние, при котором реветь хочется от каждой мелочи, хотя кого он тут пытается обмануть.  
Костер одобряюще трещит, и Джонни очень сильно хочется его потушить, чтобы темнота вокруг, чтобы ничего не видеть; волны шелестят, подбираясь к берегу, - океан тоже хочется осушить, чтобы пустыня и остовы сгнивших кораблей остались, а больше ничего, больше ничего уже и не нужно, только бы от этой трясущейся пустоты в голове избавиться.  
\- Сука, - он садится на бревно и обхватывает голову руками.

\- Почему ты раньше не сказал? – Джонни едва сдерживается, чтобы не дать ему по зубам, и в этом весь Джехён: тянуть до последнего, молчать и быть тихушником, когда это совсем не нужно. – Это называется «мы друзья»?  
Джехён открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но встречается взглядом с Читтапоном и осекается. Джонни не замечает этого – или делает вид, что не замечает. Настроение и без того испорчено.  
\- Еще позже бы сказал. Можно было вообще за час до вылета позвонить и сказать «прости-пока». А что, нормально, разве нет?  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Джехён и, с раздражением отбросив ветку в сторону, встает. – Хоть раз бы подумал, что мир не вертится вокруг тебя.

Джонни уходит, не дождавшись их. Никто его не ищет, никто не звонит, никто не спрашивает, как он добрался до дома – машина, на которой они приехали на берег, принадлежит Джехёну.  
Рассвет он встречает с бутылкой виски – черт возьми, он же не пьет его, - и он пьяный настолько, что сидит где-то в углу между окном и диваном и заканчивается как личность.

};

Джонни на прощание обнимает Джехёна, стараясь не думать о том, что Читтапон стоит где-то позади с опухшими и покрасневшими глазами, и хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Ну, бывай.  
\- Это и все? – по тону Джехёна не понять, шутит он или нет. – Что, даже не благословишь на дальний путь?  
Джонни стискивает зубы и качает головой. Ему хочется бросить что-то колкое вроде «кажется, Читтапон уже благословил тебя пять минут назад, или зачем вы там уходили?»  
Только с Читтапоном отношения портить ни к чему.  
Джехён салютует и уходит, паспорт с билетом в одной руке, сумка – в другой (у него с собой мало вещей; удивительно, как иногда просто бросить всё и исчезнуть).   
Вместе с Джехёном уходит и их лето – одно на троих (на них двоих и Джонни), жаркое, долгое, невыносимое. Лето, которое они поклялись запомнить в начале июня и захотели забыть в конце августа.   
Вместе с Джехёном уходит что-то еще. Часть его, Джонни, жизни? Часть его самого? Вся его глупая, наивная вера в их дружбу?   
Джехён уходит, а Джонни толком и не знает, рад ли он этому.   
\- Подкинь меня до дома, - говорит Читтапон, глядя куда-то сквозь него. – Тебе же по пути?  
Лицо Джонни на секунду искривляет странная гримаса.   
(Он готов куда угодно его отвезти, стоит только попросить, но Читтапон, кажется, и не подозревает об этом).  
Он уже готов сказать: «Да, по пути», но Читтапон уже отходит в сторону и привстает на носки, пытаясь в толпе выцепить Джехёна.  
Джонни чувствует желчь во рту.  
\- Мне в другую сторону. Могу подкинуть только до площади.  
\- Ага.  
Джонни курит в открытое окно. Им овладевает какая-то дикая, странная злость, и, когда Читтапон начинает чихать на заднем сидении с частотой десять раз в минуту, он желает ему не болеть и расти большим; он высаживает его, даже не доехав до площади, и почти сразу же дает по газам, поднимая тучу пыли. И ему нравится, нравится то, что он делает, нравятся эти ощущения – триумф от победы, что-то вроде «молодец, Джонни, ты их всех сделал».  
«Браво, Джонни».  
«Так держать».  
Ему становится очень мерзко и отвратительно. Он перехватывает покрепче руль и, закусив губу, разворачивается на ближайшем перекрестке.  
Читтапон в какой-то прострации стоит недалеко от того места, где Джонни до пиздецов изящно с ним попрощался, вертит в руках банку колы, открывает ее и даже не удивляется, когда она взрывается фонтаном ему на джинсы.   
\- Садись, - хмуро бросает Джонни, спустив правое окно. – Садись, не тупи, здесь же пыльно и ветер, снова чихать начнешь.  
Он смотрит на Джонни так, будто вообще не понимает, о чем тот говорит. Глаза у него слезятся, и лучше бы это было из-за аллергии или пыли, а не из-за Джехёна, черт бы его побрал; а еще гордости у него совсем не осталось – или его уже не хватает на это, - и он садится в машину.  
Джонни всю дорогу пытается проглотить огромный комок в горле. Получается плохо.   
У него ничего нормально не получается, пора это признать.  
Он останавливается возле дома Читтапона, переключается на нейтральную, но машину не глушит и долго не решается что-то сказать. Читтапон молчит и тоже не спешит выходить; Джонни снова сжимает руль и, то отпуская, то выжимая педаль тормоза, говорит:  
\- Слушай, поехали ко мне.   
«Тебе сейчас незачем быть одному», - хочет добавить он, но не выходит – слова застревают где-то внутри.  
Это что-то типа индульгенции: мол, купите, и да будут вам прощены все ваши грехи; попытка исправиться в своих же глазах, попытка извиниться – нормально он же не умеет.  
\- Спасибо, что подвез, - отвечает Читтапон.  
Дверь машины закрывается с громким хлопком, и Джонни чертыхается.  
\- Почему сегодня все через задницу? – спрашивает он у своего отражения в зеркале и, раздраженно переключившись на первую, отъезжает, даже не глянув в боковое и не щелкнув поворотником, – и чуть было не получает в багажник от какого-то опеля, пролетевшего на максимально возможной для такой старой машины скорости. – Блять, смотреть научись!  
Он-то, конечно, в глубине души знает, что во всем виноват сам, но признавать свои ошибки очень и очень тяжело, и он не святой – никто не свят, - и сложнее только, пожалуй, просить прощения; а каждый из нас – просто человек, как бы ни хотелось быть центром Вселенной, и Джонни не исключение.  
Он вкручивает погромче музыку и достает из бардачка солнцезащитные очки.  
Сегодня компанию ему снова составит его славный тезка по фамилии Уокер.

(Джехён даже не пишет, что долетел.

Не то чтобы Джонни сильно ждет.

Но все же).

Осень в тысячу раз лучше, чем лето – чем это лето, по крайней мере; в этом году она приходит неожиданно, и листья желтеют так быстро, что Джонни не успевает и заметить, когда же все закончилось. Может, не успевает потому, что пресловутая summertime sadness рвет все внутри всякий раз, когда он видит Читтапона. Может, по ряду других причин (нет).  
Джонни раз за разом пытается расшевелить Читтапона и вывести его из этого блядского странного состояния, когда он ничего не хочет делать и только крутит на повторе Oasis, от которых Джонни уже, если честно, тошнит, и не только потому, что в этой старой войне он был на стороне Blur.  
\- Пойдем в кино.  
\- На что?   
\- Ну, не знаю.  
\- Класс.  
\- Ага.  
\- Когда уже Звездные войны выйдут…  
\- Через год.  
\- Долго.  
\- Ага.  
Джонни очень сильно хочется ударить его. Или бросить трубку. Или что-нибудь сделать, без разницы, что, лишь бы он перестал разговаривать с ним этим тоном, типа, «не горю желанием тебя видеть, но ты вроде мой лучший друг, сделаю одолжение».  
Это, вообще-то, всегда было в компетенции Джонни.  
\- Может, я к тебе зайду?  
\- Через сколько примерно?  
Джонни оглядывается на свою припаркованную у обочины машину и тихо присвистывает.  
\- Я под дверью стою.  
\- Ты серьезно? – недоверчиво спрашивает Читтапон и тут же появляется в окне второго этажа с кислым выражением лица. – Ебнулся? А если бы меня дома не было? Ты же на другом конце города живешь.  
«А ты куда-то выходишь, кроме магазина два раза в неделю?» - хочет поинтересоваться Джонни, но прикусывает себе язык.  
\- Открой уже лучше.  
\- Да подожди ты.  
\- Oasis, что ли, выключаешь? – Джонни прислушивается к звукам на заднем плане.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ладно, ладно.

Они смотрят Парк Юрского периода, и иногда Джонни кажется, что все снова как раньше, но место Джехёна пустует, и никто не просит разговаривать потише и прекратить спойлерить по википедии. Никто не просит передать колу, потому что лениво тянуться со своего дивана, никто не смеется на абсолютно несмешных моментах. Там, где должен быть Джехён, зияет одна большая черная дыра, и она их вот-вот затянет и уничтожит.  
Читтапон половину фильма проводит за расстегиванием и застегиванием пуговиц на рукаве своей красной клетчатой рубашки и вообще не обращает внимания ни на Джонни, ни на динозавров, которые стремятся истребить все живое на острове. Джонни упрямо следит за событиями на экране, только изредка отрываясь, чтобы сделать глоток пепси (которая, вообще-то, отвратительная на вкус).  
\- Слушай, - как бы невзначай бросает он. – А Джехён там как?  
Читтапон выпрямляется.  
\- А он тебе не пишет?  
«Ясно», - думает Джонни, щелкая пальцем по бутылке.   
\- Нет.  
\- Он писал недавно…   
\- Это когда же?  
\- Ну… недели две назад, - у него голос обрывается на середине предложения, и Джонни сейчас очень не хочется поворачиваться и видеть его лицо. – Сказал, что все нормально.  
\- Понятно. Рад за него. Очень. Вот серьезно, от всей души рад.  
Читтапон резко встает и выходит из комнаты. Джонни продолжает сверлить взглядом телевизор, сжимая бутылку в руках так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

Как выясняется полчаса спустя (Джонни просто не выдерживает, он же, блять, не железный, не стальной, у него есть свои пределы), Читтапон пьет не виски. За эти несчастные тридцать минут он успевает накидаться пивом так, что, завидев Джонни на пороге кухни, только смеется и кивает на телефон, лежащий на столе.  
Джонни безмолвно протестует. Он уже – подсознательно – знает, что там, он догадывается, ему нет нужды смотреть, у него внутри и так уже все застывает, а колени становятся ватными, но рука сама тянется к телефону. Он угадывает пароль с первой попытки: это день рождения Джехёна, и от этого его начинает мутить.  
В открытом браузере – страница Джехёна на фейсбуке, и у него новая фотография профиля, вот, буквально два часа назад поставил, и какая-то красивая девчонка целует его в щеку, и…  
\- За неугомонный хуй Джехёна! – объявляет Читтапон и салютует бутылкой пива.  
Джонни с какой-то странной решительностью разлогинивается из фейсбука, закрывает вкладку, браузер и выключает телефон, стараясь сильно не задумываться над последней фразой Читтапона – его уже к тому моменту покидает вся напускная бравада, и начинаются пьяные слезы.   
Нет, однажды это должно было произойти, но Джонни малодушно надеялся, что обойдется без него. Что он прискачет потом, как рыцарь на белом коне, и разберется с последствиями, а не с конкретно тем, что будет происходить. Что все будет куда проще. Что Читтапон, наверное, сможет выкрутиться как-то сам.  
Только он его переоценил, да и себя тоже, только Читтапон себя руками обхватывает, не то чтобы вконец не развалиться, не то отгораживаясь от Джонни, и молча глотает слезы.  
\- Он тебя не заслуживает, - Джонни говорит первое, что приходит в голову, и тут же жалеет: это так избито и шаблонно, что он себя чувствует картонным персонажем из третьесортного фильма. – Блять. Он мудак конченый. Ну, господи, я не знаю, что мне тебе сказать, ты же все равно не слушаешь даже.  
Не то чтобы у Джонни много вариантов. Можно уйти, конечно, можно похлопать так по спине и сказать, что все пройдет, но Джонни знает: не пройдет. У самого – дыра в груди, и хрен ее зашьешь, все расходится по швам и рвется.  
У Читтапона плечи дрожат, и Джонни очень странно чувствовать его так близко; это все ужасно неловко, и ему самому взвыть бы, но он только говорит:  
\- Ты плачь лучше, давай уже.  
Читтапон в него утыкается носом и тяжело дышит. Джонни замирает от неожиданности, медленно поднимает руку, неуклюже опускает ее ему на голову, а другой – обнимает.

Что-то между ними рвется в тот вечер. Что-то исчезает, что-то приходит, одна стена сменяется другой, одна граница – другой. Подмена понятий? Джонни отчетливо понимает, что ему отдана вовсе не главная роль, что он так, просто дублер: актер не пришел на съемки, а сроки уже горят. 

Джонни мирится с этим не потому, что согласен, не потому, что стал лучше, чем раньше. Это просто бартер – услуга за услугу, товар за товар, если можно оценить чью-то душу и выставить на продажу. Каждый получит, что хочет, и, если постарается, останется доволен. 

(Джонни его целует первым, запуская обратный отсчет. Он прекрасно знает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но все равно делает по-своему. 

Вопрос за вопросом, и все без ответов; нытьем под ребрами, никто из них даже уже не пьян, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать то, что происходит, если кто-то вдруг спросит.

Он называет его другим именем – случайно? 

Камнем вниз, на дно реки).

Что-то между ними рвется в тот вечер. Что-то исчезает, что-то приходит; в ячейках current и ex хранятся одни и те же значения, как бы Джонни ни хотелось иначе. Что-то рвется. Что-то исчезает.

(Камнем вниз, на дно реки, кругами по воде, и Джонни знает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, Джонни знает, что он проиграет, он уже проиграл, у него никогда не было шансов).

Что-то между ними рвется в тот вечер.  
Джонни хватает чего-то – гордости? – чтобы остановиться и уйти.  
Джонни не хватает чего-то – гордости? – чтобы не возвращаться.

Эта осень – уставшее солнце, пойманное в прозрачные занавески, Парк Юрского периода и ветра, холодные настолько, что на улицу лучше не выходить. Эта осень – глубокое, илистое дно реки, по гладкой поверхности воды расходятся дрожащие круги; не дыши, не дыши, перестань – упади, утони. Эта осень – дешевые сигареты, паршивый кофе, красная клетчатая рубашка, кривая ухмылка (она тебе не идет); эта осень – черной дырой, и Джонни ошибся в тот раз.

Черной дырой был кто-то другой. 

Он закрывает глаза. Джонни смотрит на него и думает, что как-нибудь справится. Он еще не знает, как, но справится. Это же просто дурацкая история без счастливого конца.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Читтапон, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.  
\- Ничего.

Джонни так никогда и не скажет, что…

Это ведь просто дурацкая история без счастливого конца.


End file.
